


The Test

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Rituals, School, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Professor Snape has been giving Harry a little misinformation about what it takes to become an Auror, it seems...Prompts used: Wizarding rituals, post-Hogwarts professions





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

“That’s all? There’s a graduation ceremony after completing the training?”

“Yes, Potter,” Minerva McGonagall replied, obviously trying to stop herself from laughing.

“But Professor Snape said there’d be a torture test!”

“He was mistaken. It should be obvious by now, Potter, that Professor Snape has never been an Auror, so he wouldn’t know the first thing about initiation rituals. The Ministry would never waste their time with such nonsense.”

Harry looked relieved, and Minerva said nothing more. However, she made up her mind to have a word with Severus. Scaring students like that was hardly appropriate behaviour for a teacher!


End file.
